vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Frederick Russell Burnham
thumb|Frederick Russell Burnham, 1902. Frederick Russell Burnham, DSO, (* 11. Mai 1861 in Tivoli, Minnesota, USA; † 15. September 1947 in Three Rivers, Kalifornien, USA) war ein Major der British Army und Befehlshaber der Aufklärungseinheiten im Zweiten Burenkrieg unter der Feldmarschall Roberts. Er war ein Bekannter von Robert Baden-Powell der ihn in den als Pfadfinderfertigkeiten bezeichneten Aufklärungsmethoden unterrichtete. 1875, mit 14 Jahren, begann er seine Laufbahn als Scout in den Apachenkriegen im Südwesten Amerikas (Texas und Oklahoma), dabei kam er auch bis nach Mexiko. Danach war er Cowboy, Büffeljäger und erneut Kundschafter bei den Indianerverfolgungen. Mit General George Crook war er 1882 neben dem Chefscout Al Sieber in Arizona.‚Burnham:King of Scouts‘ In Pinal County (Arizona) wurde er zum Deputy Sheriff ernannt. Während des ersten Weltkriegs erhielt Theodore Roosevelt vom US-Kongress die Genehmigung, mehrere Freiwilligen-Divisionen für die Infanterie der US Army aufzustellen. Eine davon, bekannt geworden als Roosevelt's World War I volunteers, bestand unter anderem aus Burnham, Seth Bullock und John M. Parker; sie war 1917 für den Einsatz in Frankreich vorgesehen. Präsident Woodrow Wilson machte jedoch von seinem Recht als Oberbefehlshaber Gebrauch und untersagte den Einsatz der Freiwilligen. 1927 wurde ihm von den Boy Scouts of America der Titel eines Honorary Scout verliehen, eine Auszeichnung welche im selben Jahr eingeführt worden war. Diese Auszeichnung wurde verliehen an „Amerikanischen Bürger, welche durch ihre Leistungen im Wettstreit mit der Natur, Entdeckungen und erstrebenswerte Abenteuer von so herausragendem Charakter sind, dass sie die Vorstellungskraft unserer Jugend beflügeln…“.(August 29 1927) "Around the World". Time (magazine). Retrieved on 2007-10-24. Allan Quatermain Allan Quatermain ist eine Romangestalt des englischen Schriftstellers Henry Rider Haggard. Inspiriert wurde Haggard (nach eigenen Angaben) dabei durch das Leben und die Reiseberichte des seinerzeit bekannten Großwildjägers Frederick Courteney Selous und Burnham, an dessen Leben und Persönlichkeit sich die Romanfigur anlehnt. Literatur * Real Soldiers of Fortune. Richard Harding Davis. LCCN: 06042911 (1906) [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/3029 Das freie internationale E-Text Real Soldiers of Fortune] der Projekt Gutenberg * The Boys' Own Book of Adventurers. Burnham, the Last of the Scouts. Albert Britt. (1923) * Scouting on Two Continents. (1926) * Fra Alaska Til Kap: Pionerliv i Amerikas minelejre og på Sydafrikas højsletter (1929) (auf Dänisch) * Skautem ve dvou zemědílech. Díl 2 / Frederick Russell Burnham ; Přeložil a upravil H. Jost. V Praze : Česká grafická Unie (1930) - Národní knihovny ČR (auf Tschechisch) * Folks Ushud Know; Interspersed with Songs of Courage, Lee Shippey, A. L. Ewing.(1930) * Scouting Against the Apache, Zdroje: The Boy Scout's Book of True Adventure, Fourteen Honorary Scouts, (1931) * He-who-sees-in-the-dark; the boys' story of Frederick Burnham, the American scout, James E. West, Peter O. Lamb; ilustrátor: Robert Baden-Powell. (1932) * Taps for the Great Selous, Zdroje: Hunting Trails on Three Continents. (1933) * Taking Chances. (1944) * Dedication of Mount Burnham. Mary Nixon Everett, The masterkey anthropology of the Americas, v26, n4 (1952) * Greatest Scout. R. R. Money, Blackwood's Magazine, v291, p. 42-52, ISSN 0006-436X (Januar 1962) * Tonto Basin Feud. R. R. Money, Blackwood's Magazine, v291, p. 330-41, ISSN 0006-436X (April 1962) * The Shangani Patrol. (Film) David Millin. National Film, Video and Sound Archives, Pretoria, Republik Südafrika; Internet Movie Database (1970) * Major Burnham of the Shangani Patrol. J. P. Lott, Rhodesiana Magazine (März 1976) * Major F. R. Burnham, D.S.O. J. P. Lott, Rhodesiana Magazine, #36. (September 1977) * An American family on the African frontier: the Burnham family letters, 1893-1896. Mary Bradford, Richard Bradford. (1993) * Burnham: King of Scouts. Peter van Wyk. ISBN 1-4120-0901-4. (2003) Weblinks *Burnham, 1906 (Pinetree Web) Quellen cs:Frederick Russell Burnham da:Frederick Russell Burnham en:Frederick Russell Burnham es:Frederick Russell Burnham fr:Frederick Russell Burnham it:Frederick Russell Burnham mt:Frederick Russell Burnham pl:Frederick Russell Burnham pt:Frederick Russell Burnham ru:Бёрнхем, Фредерик Рассел sv:Frederick Russell Burnham vi:Frederick Russell Burnham Kategorie:Person der Pfadfinderbewegung